


Birthday

by AlizeeSkye



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Emotions, Gift from Students, Mock battle, Multi, Observations, Sothis and Byleth, Understanding Feelings, blue lions - Freeform, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlizeeSkye/pseuds/AlizeeSkye
Summary: Another rejected Zine entry that I adore. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, Blue Lions Students/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another rejected Zine entry that I adore. I hope you enjoy!

She was exhausted. Byleth kicked the door closed behind her and dropped her blade to the ground. On any other day she would have taken great care with either of those things, but today it wasn’t the training, but the new emotions that had exhausted her. They had begun developing a few days after she had arrived in Garreg Mach with Jeralt, after the mock battle, more specifically. It was how she got to know most people in her life, on the battlefield. How she gained their trust, gave hers, understood their weaknesses and strengths. So, it was no surprise that was the same way she had come to understand the students in her Blue Lion class that day. As she had been a mercenary for most of her life, she did not understand the world of Crests, of titles and responsibilities these students existed in, but she did understand the language of a battle.

As the great Blade Breaker and Ashen Demon, they fought for a meal, a place to stay, the safety of their comrades, and ultimately, for whomever or wherever they were hired to be. Jeralt had only refused two assignments that she could remember and had briefly mentioned something about a noble each time, never expanding in any detail beyond that. She wielded a blade for survival, these children did it as a responsibility. Even those in other classes wielded things out of expectation. She knew that many of them truly enjoyed what they did, like the boy with the blue spikey hair in the Black Eagles House, but she knew that many of them also did not, like the young artist in the Golden Deer. Is that what she was feeling for them? Pity?  She did not bother undressing before she let herself fall back onto her bed. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she could feel her mind taking her to Sothis. When Byleth opened her eyes once more she was sitting upon the girl's throne. 

_ Ah, peace and quiet – well, mostly. _

“My, you look exhausted. I believe the emotions you have begun feeling here are simply due to a different kind of lifestyle. You cannot so easily shove them away to numbly fight through the battle. Normal interactions with others require a sense of, well, emotion.”

Sothis appeared, gently floating down beside her, filling the remaining part of the throne. Her regalia was always intriguing to Byleth; how was it someone could look so young but so mythical at the same time? Her ankles gently came to rest on Byleth's knees, and she smiled sleepily. Though Sothis did love to talk, berate, scold and even tease her, Byleth often found herself more at peace when she was around.

“Are all people this complicated? I mean, there is such phenomenal talent and raw skill in each of my students, but they're all so different. It really is not like dealing with our comrades,” she rested her head on the cold stone behind her, “The worst thing I had to worry about back then from the men was being challenged to a drinking contest.” Sothis laughed, her laughter fluttering like music through the atmosphere around them.

“Ah yes, you are much like your father in that sense. Though you do lack his humor and way with people,” Byleth groaned, but still smiled at Sothis. She had grown used to her teasing and it actually made her a bit – happy, “Though he had every intention of not returning here, he also did not refuse Rhea’s offer and request. Which, you seem to no longer mind.”

“I did not feel it was what he wanted. I knew he did not trust her, but after he stayed, I had no choice but to accept it. I trust him and now, I feel responsible for my class. I find them exhausting often though, that I admit.”

“Mm, yes. They are all unique, aren’t they? Oh! I fear we are no longer alone. Quickly now! Back to your room.”  Like that, Sothis was gone. Byleth opened her eyes to see her ceiling and just a moment later, heard a knock on the door. Sothis was never wrong.

_ Of course, I am not _ .

Byleth let out a small breath, begrudgingly got out of bed, and went to her door. She opened it gingerly and to her surprise, came face to face with the Prince of Faerghus.

"Professor," Dimitri stood proudly in front of her, his posture pristine as usual, but there was nervous energy around him. Shortly away in the distance, Byleth could see the rest of her class standing together. Some looked excited and others looked anxious, while Felix just looked a bit annoyed. “I apologize for the intrusion. You left so quickly after training that we were unable to speak to you then.” He held out a small package adorned with a blue ribbon in his palm, “Happy Birthday, Professor.” 

Byleth felt her eyes go a bit wider than normal as she tilted her head slightly, looking at the box. She heard Sothis sigh in her head.

_ You didn’t forget your, or rather our, birthday - did you? Tell the Prince thank you, now. Well, don’t just stare at him! _

“I’m,” Byleth struggled to find the words but Dimitri did not lack any.

“It isn’t much, but we got you a gift as a symbol of our gratitude. I hope you will accept it,” his eyes were bright.

“I will,” she took the small box from his hand, “Thank you.” Byleth felt herself smile, and though she often felt she did it wrong, she knew it must have done it right this time, as her students burst into a chorus of cheers and claps behind Dimitri. The Crown Prince gave her a wide smile and a deep bow.

“Happy Birthday, Professor.”  With that, he turned and went to join the rest of her class. She watched as Sylvain wrapped his arm around Dimitri and ruffled his hair. Annette was jumping in excitement with Mercedes, while Ingrid and Ashe had the biggest smiles. Dedue and Felix stood by a bit out of the way of the excitement, but Dedue was smiling and – was that a smirk on Felix’s face? They must have had the feeling that she was still standing there, as they suddenly turned to wave at her enthusiastically, in each of their own ways. She had forgotten she was standing in the open doorway and as she waved back, Sothis chimed in.

_ My, my. I do believe they make you happy, my dear.  _

_ I think so, Sothis. I – I believe that I enjoy their happiness too. _

  
  



End file.
